


Stiles Stilinski AKA CLark Kent

by Daina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/pseuds/Daina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Stiles Stilinski es prácticamente perfecta: sus amigos forman parte de una manada de hombres lobo a los que ayuda día y noche porque él es el que tiene "la chispa", y además está saliendo con Derek Hale, el Alfa de la manada y el tío más bueno que ha puesto los pies en Beacon Hill. Pero Stiles tiene un pequeño problema del que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta: también es Clark Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski AKA CLark Kent

El mundo odiaba a Stiles.  
Era algo que había pensado en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ir bien, recibía otro aviso de que, por si lo había olvidado, el mundo le odiaba.

  
Porque no era suficiente con que sus amigos hubieran pasado de convertirse en los peores jugadores de la historia de Lacrosse a los mejores por causas aparentemente desconocidas; o que una chica invisible y con epilepsia fuera ahora la fantasía de todos los alumnos (y seguro que de algún que otro profesor), mientras que él seguía siendo simplemente Stiles porque nadie tuvo a bien morderle y transformarle.  
No, por supuesto que eso no era suficiente.

  
También tenía que ser el secreto mejor guardado de todo Beacon Hill. Porque se suponía que nadie debía saber que, cuando salía del instituto, se convertía en el mayor recurso de una panda de hombres lobos que, sinceramente, jamás habrían sobrevivido sin su ayuda. Alguien capaz de atrapar a seres mitológicos, de atropellar a dichos seres mitológicos, y de salvar a todo un Alfa, manteniéndole a flote durante más de dos horas en una piscina.  
Y alguien que, como guinda del pastel, actualmente estaba saliendo con dicho Alfa.

  
No sólo el Alfa, sino también el tío más increíble que había puesto los pies en Beacon Hill, y probablemente en todo el planeta. Y puede que estuviera exagerando un poco por eso de que era su primer novio y el tío que lograba que se desmayara (literalmente), cada vez que acababan en la cama. Pero en el fondo creía que su punto de vista era compartido por la gran mayoría de las personas que tuvieran ojos en la cara. Porque no había duda de que Derek Hale era alguien que lograba que todas las miradas se giraran hacia él, con ganas de contemplar un poco más a ese cuerpo perfecto, esos ojos penetrantes y esa pose que, estaba seguro, lograba que más de una prenda íntima se mojara instantáneamente.

  
Pero, por supuesto, nadie podría saber que ese espécimen tan bien hecho estaba con él. En el sentido bíblico. Porque nadie jamás relacionaría a Derek Hale, tío misterioso allá donde los hubiera, con Stiles Stilinski, también conocido como “el único hijo del Sheriff, y el muchacho más cansino y poco agraciado que había pisado Beacon Hills”  
Y aunque todo fuera mentira, el show debía continuar por el bien de los habitantes del pueblo.  
Dios, era el maldito Clark Kent.

  
\- Soy Clark Kent  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Mi vida es un maldito cómic de superhéroes.  
\- Ya vuelves a hablar sólo – Scott terminó de mandar el mensaje y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa del comedor. Ya había terminado de comer pero, como Allison estaba terminando el trabajo de química con Lydia, pensó en aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía para pasar el rato con Stiles.  
Aunque empezaba a dudar que hubiera sido una buena idea, visto que Stiles había perdido la cabeza. Otra vez.  
\- Nooo – su amigo le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - Estoy hablando contigo… A no ser que seas un espejismo que, en ese caso, estás muy bien hecho.  
\- Me he perdido, Stiles.  
\- Soy el protagonista de un cómic – dijo un poco más alto de lo normal – Soy como esos tíos que tienen que disimular que son unos pringados, cuando realmente son unos tíos geniales que salvan el mundo y además son super sexys y tienen un montón de admiradores que querrían salir con ellos. Pero en el trabajo no pueden ser nada de eso para no levantar sospechas.  
\- ¿En serio ese eres tú? – puso esa mueca que salía cada vez que decía algo que creía que era gracioso, sin serlo realmente.  
\- ¡Es que no lo ves! En el instituto sigo siendo el pardillo que está rodeado de los chicos más populares, con el que nadie quiere sentarse en el laboratorio, y que siempre chupa banquillo. Pero cuando terminan las clases, os ayudo a cazar al monstruo de la semana, y a detener a adolescentes psicópatas. Además del importante detalle de que estoy saliendo con el Alfa del grupo – soltó una sonrisa estúpida - Lo que, por otro lado, está bastante genial.  
\- Pero sigues siendo un superhéroe… Eso es bueno. ¿no?  
\- Es una mierda. Eso es lo que es – se quejó al tiempo que cogía la manzana de la bandeja - Porque sólo lo soy durante una parte del día. El resto del tiempo tengo que ver cómo se siguen riendo de mí, o incluso compadeciéndome por ser un pringado – alzó las cejas de una manera muy similar a como lo hacía Derek - Pero no lo soy.  
\- Ya lo sé, hombre. Eres genial.  
\- Pero los _otros_ no lo saben – lanzó una mirada al resto de estudiantes que quedaban en el comedor, como si pensara que en cuestión de segundos se levantarían todos a la vez y empezarían a atacarles - Y te juro que a veces tengo ganas de gritar a todo el mundo que soy la jodida _chispa_ de la manada de hombres lobo del pueblo.  
\- No creo que eso sea buena idea, créeme. Acabarías en el psiquiatra.  
\- He dicho que tengo ganas, no que _vaya_ a hacerlo – entornó un poco los ojos - Y por eso es una mierda. Sobre todo la parte de no poder pregonar que conozco al Alfa de la manada… En el sentido bíblico.  
\- Stiles. Te he dicho que no me gusta que hables de esas cosas.  
\- Y yo te he dicho que te aguantas, porque tú hiciste lo mismo con Allison – dio un mordisco a la manzana con bastante más rabia de la que se merecía la pobre – Pero ves, eso es otra cosa que no es justa. Porque tú estás todo el día con Allison, que es la chica más guapa del instituto, y todo el mundo lo sabe y por ello te tratan como un tío genial porque eres el novio de Allison… Pero yo no puedo. Porque yo soy Clark Kent y estoy saliendo con el jodido Superman.  
\- Clark Kent no puede salir con Superman. Son la misma persona.  
\- Dios, Scott. ¿Acaso me estás escuchando? Lo que quiero decir es que es una mierda estar saliendo con el tío bueno y cachas de la historia de los hombres cachas, pero tener que esconderlo.  
\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Quiero decir, aparte de no anunciar que es un hombre lobo, no creo que a Derek le importe que digas que estáis saliendo.  
\- ¡Ese es el problema! – exclamó con una sonrisa. Como si Scott acabara de darle la respuesta correcta que estaba esperando, y ya no pensara que era el alumno más tondo de la clase - No puedo hacerlo… O, mejor dicho, lo he intentado pero nadie me cree. Porque cómo demonios van a creer que el pringado del instituto está saliendo con Derek Hale.  
\- Pero lo estás haciendo.  
\- Pero _ellos_ no lo saben – miró otra vez al resto del comedor, con cara de querer asesinar a los otros - Y eso le quita la gracia a todo el asunto. Sobre todo cuando no puedo mencionar nada de lo que hago fuera de clase, y que es básicamente el motivo por el que el tío cachas y yo hemos acabado juntos.  
\- Vamos. Tampoco le des vueltas… Beacon Hills es un pueblo pequeño. Sólo tendrán que veros una vez juntos para saber que dices la verdad.  
\- Ya. Y ahí es donde está el otro problema. Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, Derek no es de los de pasar la tarde en el cine o en el Centro Comercial, ni mucho menos ir a la bolera o esperarme a la salida de clase… Él es más de estar todo el día en el bosque o en su casa, que casualmente está en mitad del _puñetero_ bosque, con lo que es absolutamente imposible que nadie nos vea ni por casualidad.  
\- Sigo sin entenderlo. Pensé que te gusta estar con él.  
\- Claro que me gusta. ¿Por qué piensas que no me gusta? ¿No ha quedado claro ya que es el jodido Superman? Es genial estar con él y pasar la tarde en su casa, viendo la tele y hablando por horas o… haciendo otras cosas menos inocentes.  
\- Por favor, no quiero saberlo – se tapó los ojos, y a Stiles le pareció ridículo aquel gesto. Porque lo lógico es que se tapara los oídos si realmente no quería saberlo.  
\- _Nadie_ lo sabe… Y esa es la mayor mierda – gruñó, empeñado en repetir la palabra “mierda” el mayor número de veces posible - Porque no es justo que tenga al tío más atractivo de todo el puñetero pueblo, pero no tenga manera de probarlo y… Es como ser Lois Lane y no poder decir que estás saliendo con Superman.  
\- Pensé que eras Clark Kent.  
\- ¡Qué más da quién sea! – hizo un aspaviento - El caso es que Derek es Superman. Es el jodido Superman con todos esos músculos, y los abdominales, y esa cara tan perfecta y sexy… - habló con la mirada puesta en el infinito – Y con esa ropa que se ajusta a su cuerpo como si estuviera pintada y…  
\- No creo que sea para tanto…  
\- ¿En serio? – dejó un par de segundos en silencio para recalcar el “en serio” - ¿Así es cómo me intentas ayudar? Negando lo obvio. Mira Scott, el que estés loco por Allison no significa que no puedas reconocer la verdad. Y la verdad es que Derek es el tío más sexy que has visto en toda tu vida. ¿O me equivoco? – le aguantó la mirada hasta que finalmente Scott tuvo que ceder.  
\- Vale. Es bastante atractivo para ser un hombre pero… ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿No poder exhibir a Derek como si fuera un trofeo?  
\- No digas tonterías. Claro que no es eso… Si fuera así sería como si el único motivo por el que estoy con él es por su cuerpo – se lamió los labios entonces, pensando en aquel cuerpo - Que por muy increíble que sea, no es lo único que tiene. También es una persona sensible, y lista, y mucho más divertida de lo que os creéis.  
\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?  
\- ¡SÍ! Y deja ya de cambiar de tema. Además, yo nunca me he metido con Allison. Así que podrías mostrar un poco más de respeto hacia mi novio.  
\- Bueno… Es que Allison es perfecta.  
\- ¿En serio? – abrió los ojos y la boca en una mueca ridícula - Y qué hay de que su madre era una psicópata. O de su abuelo, el mismo tío que me dio una paliza. O del detalle de que parece una Barbie pero cuando se le cruzan los cables es como si tuviera doble personalidad… Como cuando intentó matarte varias veces usándote como diana.  
\- Eso…  
\- Ya lo sé, hombre – se quejó cuando Scott puso cara de cachorro apaleado - Sé que no cambia que la quieres. Y me alegro por ti. Pero, ¿te importaría que por una vez nuestro tema de conversión no fuera tu vida amorosa, sino la mía? Sobre todo ahora que _por fin_ tengo una.  
\- Está bien… Entonces, lo que te molesta es que la gente no crea que estás saliendo con… Superman… que es Derek – respondió muy despacio Scott, como si aquella conversación fuera realmente un examen.  
\- Exacto.  
\- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente crea?  
\- Dios – Stiles volvió a dar una dentellada a la manzana, con más rabia incluso que la anterior - No es que me importe. Es que… Cuando sólo era uno más de los pardillos de clase, daba igual, ¿sabes? Pero ahora todos vosotros sois populares, y podéis demostrarlo. Tú eres el capitán del equipo. Allison y Lydia son las chicas más guapas del instituto. Erica y Issac tienen una fila de pretendientes allá donde van… Y yo sigo igual que al principio. Sigo siendo el pardillo.  
\- Pero no es así. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Nos ayudas a solucionar los problemas. No habríamos podido hacer nada sino fuera gracias a ti.  
\- Ya lo sé. Pero eso es fuera de estos muros… Dentro sigo siendo…  
\- Clark Kent.  
Stiles asintió, masticando con violencia. Algo que realmente había aprendido hacer de Derek, y que parecía ser la única manera que tenía de masticar.  
\- En el fondo me da igual que la gente no lo crea – se señaló con efusividad a sí mismo - Porque al final del día soy yo el que está con Derek, y el que sé que le hace feliz. Y él me hace feliz, muy, my feliz… - alzó entonces las manos en gesto de desesperación - Pero por una vez tengo al diamante en bruto, ¿sabes? Tengo a Superman, que me ha elegido a mí. A _mí_ … Y poder pregonarlo sería como un gigante “zas, en toda la boca”, para el resto de personas que me siguen viendo como al pardillo.  
\- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices a Derek? Con que vayáis un día al cine y os vea alguien, en seguida sabrán que decías la verdad.  
\- Sí, claro – abrió los ojos en señal de incredulidad - No puedo hacer eso, Scott. Sería como recordarle que sigo siendo un estudiante constantemente excitado que sólo quiere cumplir sus fantasías de instituto… Y créeme, no pienso ser yo el que le haga plantearse por qué demonios está saliendo conmigo.  
\- Y entonces qué vas a hacer.  
\- No sé – se mordió el puño para no acabar gritando, cuando descubrió que la manzana ya había sido devorada - Supongo que me pondré las gafas, seguiré chupando banquillo, y esperaré a que toque la sirena para reunirme con Superman.

                                 *****************

 

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Scott se reunió con Allison junto a las taquillas, y le contó lo que le preocupaba a Stiles.

Probablemente, si lo hubiera pensado un poquito más, no lo habría hecho porque se suponía que había sido una conversación privada entre amigos de toda la vida, casi hermanos. Pero no dejaba de ser Scott, para quien todo lo que hacía y decía gravitaba siempre en torno a Allison; y era incapaz de no contarle absolutamente todo a su novia.

Claro que jamás habría mantenido esa regla, si hubiera sabido lo que ella iba a proponerle.  
Que se lo contara a Derek.

Lo dijo sin más. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener una conversación con Derek sobre lo cabreado que estaba su mejor amigo por el hecho de que nadie creyera que estaba saliendo con él. O como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener una conversación con Derek Hale. Punto.

Por desgracia, Allison seguía siendo su punto débil. Y sólo tenía que poner esa cara de pena para que Scott hiciera todo lo que ella ordenara, y encima con una sonrisa.  
Y así fue como Scott se encontró llamando a Derek Hale por teléfono, para tener una confortable conversación sobre su novio.

\- Qué pasa.  
El gruñido con que el hombre respondió al teléfono, cuando ya iba por el quinto tono, no logró que se sintiera precisamente cómodo.  
\- Hola, Derek. Esto… Ha ocurrido una cosa.  
\- Eso espero, porque estaba durmiendo. Y a no ser que se esté muriendo alguien.  
\- No… No está muriendo nadie. Pero es importante y… Se trata de Stiles.  
\- Qué le pasa.  
\- Es que he hablado con él, y me ha contado que no ha tenido un buen día y…  
\- Y para eso me despiertas – Derek estaba cada vez más cabreado.  
Y eso no era bueno.  
\- Sí. Había pensado que podrías hacer algo para animarle.  
Silencio incómodo de casi cinco segundos que se hizo eterno.  
\- Algo como qué.  
\- No lo sé – musitó por lo bajo, viendo de reojo cómo Isaac y Erica se colocaban en el otro extremo del pasillo y le miraban con curiosidad - Por eso te llamo.  
\- No. Me has llamado, y me has despertado, para decirme que tengo que solucionar algo que aún no me has explicado qué es, y tampoco me estás diciendo cómo.

Scott sintió que empezaba a sudar a chorros, incapaz de darle una respuesta convincente a Derek. Dios, no podía entender cómo Stiles quería estar con aquel cavernícola todo el tiempo, cuando a él ya le estaba costando mantener la tranquilidad con aquella conversación, que encima estaban teniendo por teléfono.  
No había duda de que Stiles era el más valiente de todos. Porque él era el humano que tenía como novio a Derek Hale.

Aún no había sido capaz de decir nada, cuando Erica recorrió el par de metros que les separaba y le arrancó el móvil con una mueca de incredulidad.  
\- Dios, Scott. Eres idiota – musitó por lo bajo, antes de colocarse el móvil en la oreja - Hola, Derek.  
\- Erica – el Alfa se sintió un poco más aliviado al oír la voz de su otro Beta, la más lista de todos… Claro que al lado de Scott, un niño de tres años seguiría siendo más listo - Me puedes explicar qué ocurre. Y esta vez usando frases con significado.  
\- Claro, jefe. Lo que ha pasado es que a unos cuantos tíos de la cafetería se les ha ocurrido hacer la lista de los tíos más populares del instituto. Y resulta que Stiles está en el último puesto.  
\- ¿Y se supone que ese juego tan estúpido tiene que preocuparme a mí de algún modo?  
\- No, claro que no – soltó una breve carcajada - Pero Stiles les ha dicho que está saliendo contigo, supongo que para demostrar que no es tan pardillo como creen que es pero, la verdad, no ha sido el mejor movimiento de Stilinski. Porque ahora se ha convertido en el mentiroso más grande del reino, porque dicen que es imposible que tú estés con alguien como Stiles. Que es un pringado, estúpido, sin ningún tipo de coordinación, cansino, y además muy poco atractivo… - paró de enumerar la lista de _virtudes_ de Stiles al intuir que ya habría captado la idea - Sus palabras, no las mías – sonrió pese a saber que Derek no podía verla - Pero básicamente eso es lo que ha pasado y… ¿Derek? – se apartó el móvil de la oreja para comprobar si seguía funcionando, y miró entonces a Scott y Allison, las cejas levantadas en señal de sorpresa - Ha colgado.  
\- Por qué demonios le has dicho todo eso – susurró Scott, recuperando su móvil - No es eso lo que ha pasado.  
\- ¿Querías que Derek hiciera algo, no? – preguntó a su vez Erica, en vez de responder.  
\- Y ya ves que ha funcionado estupendamente – se quejó Scott, llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de desesperación. Sobre todo al pensar en el castigo que Derek le impondría por haberle despertado.

                          ***************************

 

Stiles estaba terminando de recoger los libros de su taquilla para marcharse a casa. Por fortuna hoy no había entrenamiento, así que no tendría que soportar otra hora del entrenador recordándole lo poco coordinado que era. Y él _ya_ sabía que no era precisamente su fuerte. No hacía falta que lo siguiera pregonando, como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo.

  
A su lado Cyntia, la chica con la que tendría que hacer el trabajo de química de la próxima semana, le estaba explicando por enésima vez las pocas ganas que tenía de trabajar con él.  
\- No te preocupes, ¿vale? – casi gritó Stiles – Te prometo que el trabajo no te impedirá ir a los ensayos de las animadoras. Así que, por favor, deja ya de lloriquear, ¿quieres?  
Cyntia no le respondió.

  
Aquello, no obstante, no dejaba de ser algo normal tratándose de ella, la tía más borde de clase. Pero cuando Stiles terminó de cerrar la taquilla con más fuerza de la necesaria y la miró a la cara; se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le estaba mirando.  
Stiles soltó un suspiro escandaloso, cansado por el excesivo número de maleducados que últimamente le rodeaban.

  
Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo extraño.  
Porque no era solo Cyntia la que no le estaba mirando. Tampoco lo estaba haciendo el grupo de chicas que había a su lado, compañeras del grupo de animadoras de Cyntia, y que habían estado esperando a que su amiga le soltara la bronca al pardillo.  
Todas y cada una de ellas tenían la vista fija justo en un punto detrás de Stiles. Y todas y cada una de ellas, tenían la boca abierta ante lo que quiera que fuera que estuvieran mirando.  
Y Stiles no pudo con la curiosidad.  
Dejando la mochila en el suelo, dio media vuelta.

Al principio no pudo ver nada porque la luz del sol que entraba por la puerta principal, le dio de lleno en la cara. Pero cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la luz, empezó a reconocer la forma de alguien que caminaba por mitad del pasillo.  
\- Oh. Dios. Mío.  
Stiles imitó la posición de la boca de las animadoras, y la dejó abierta cual besugo. Porque sus neuronas se habían cortocircuitado ante lo que veía.

Porque el que estaba allí, como salido de la nada, no era más ni menos que Derek.  
Derek Hale, que estaba caminando por el pasillo del instituto como si fuera el dueño del lugar, con una seguridad y una pose que no tenía sentido a no ser que estuviera en una fantasía.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente todo aquello no fuera sino una fantasía, porque de pronto el tiempo parecía haberse realentizado, porque daba la sensación de que Derek estaba caminando a cámara lenta. Como lo hacía Pamela Anderson en los Vigilantes de la playa… salvando la diferencia de la ropa, claro.

Aunque, la verdad, pese a que Derek iba bastante más vestido que Pamela Anderson, no cambiaría nada de su atuendo. Con esos pantalones vaqueros desgastados que no había visto nunca, pero que se pegaban a sus piernas más incluso que los negros a los que estaba más acostumbrado, y que tenía un par de rotos en los sitios exactos. O la camiseta blanca que parecía pintada a su torso, justo debajo de la cazadora de cuero, que esta vez llevaba completamente abierta. Y si no fuera porque sabía que Derek nunca tenía frío, con lo que no le hacía falta abrocharse la chaqueta, casi diría que la llevaba así para que se viera mejor lo de debajo.  
Y como colofón, aún tenía puestas las gafas de sol.  
Todo el conjunto, sumado a esa expresión seria pero relajada a un tiempo, como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo en cada momento, logró que Stiles tuviera que cerrar la boca para poder tragar y recuperar algo de saliva.

Porque Derek estaba allí. _Derek Hale_ estaba allí, recorriendo el pasillo central del instituto como si estuviera en una pasarela. No, eso no. Porque los modelos de las pasarelas parecen críos blandengues que se van a echar a llorar en cuanto les quiten la gomina del pelo. No. Derek se movía como si estuviera en una película de acción, y ahora tocara la entrada espectacular del héroe de la historia.  
Oh. Dios. Mío. Derek estaba haciendo una entrada en toda regla, con el caminar a cámara lenta incluido.

  
_Cómo demonios lograba hacer eso_ , se preguntó Stiles a medida que Derek se acercaba a él, con todos y cada uno de los estudiantes girando la cabeza para no perder un detalle.  
Cuando llegó junto a Stiles se quitó las gafas en un movimiento fluido pero, cómo no, a cámara lenta, y le sonrió de tal manera que el chico tuvo que apoyarse en las taquillas.  
Era una sonrisa de anuncio, mostrando las dos filas de dientes y los ojos levemente cerrados, logrando que se le formaran una serie de arruguitas que Stiles deseaba lamer.

\- Hola – saludó el hombre, apoyando una mano en la taquilla sobre la que Stiles se había apoyado.  
Y sí. Definitivamente se había teletransportado a una serie de adolescentes. Porque era imposible que le estuviera ocurriendo aquello a él. Y sobre todo que Derek estuviera siendo el perfecto… perfecto.  
\- Ho… Hola – consiguió responder Stiles cuando vio que Derek (y en consecuencia el resto de presentes) esperaba a que dijera algo - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Venía a buscarte – dijo con voz grave pero dulce al mismo tiempo.

Y no. Stiles no sabía cómo podía ser una voz grave y dulce a la vez, pero era justo lo que había hecho Derek. Derek que, por si fuera poco, amplió entonces su sonrisa y giró el cuello para mirar a Cyntia. La chica que hacía menos de un minuto no había hecho sino quejarse por tener que trabajar con él, y que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaba mirando a Derek como si fuera un espécimen que había que estudiar con detenimiento.  
Y, aunque no dejara de ser verdad que Derek era todo un espécimen, también era poco apropiado.

Pero a Derek… O al Derek que ahora estaba allí, y que Stiles no estaba muy seguro de que fuera su novio, porque su novio no solía estar rodeado de personas ni ser amable con esas personas; no pareció molestarle el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido.  
Porque Derek se limitó a sonreír a Cyntia, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.  
\- Creo que no nos han presentado – le dijo a la chica, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa que iba a conseguir que alguien acabara ciego.  
\- Soy Cyntia – respondió en seguida ella, acercándose un poco más a los dos, quebrantando seriamente el espacio personal de ambos – Soy amiga de Stiles.  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó un poco sorprendido el Alfa, mirando de reojo al chico - Stiles nunca me ha hablado de ti – torció levemente el cuello, en una pose sacada de la madre de las películas románticas de adolescentes – Da igual – extendió una mano - Soy Derek. Derek Hale.  
\- Lo sé – respondió ella soltando una risita que casi parecía un grito, tras lo que se acercó al resto de animadoras, que también estaban soltando esos sonidos tan extraños.

Derek las miró con curiosidad, alzando un poco las cejas sin saber muy bien por qué estaban haciendo eso, o si tal vez estuvieran teniendo un ataque de locura conjunto.  
Pero cuando el grupo se alejó del todo, negó levemente con la cabeza antes de devolver la atención a Stiles.  
\- Por donde iba – musitó, mordiéndose el labio en gesto pensativo – Ah, sí – llevó la mano que no estaba apoyada en la taquilla hasta la nuca de Stiles y, una vez la tuvo bien sujeta, acercó su cara a la suya para besarle como si no hubiera mañana.

No se parecía en nada a los besos que Derek solía darle. Aquellos eran brutales, todo dientes y lengua, cuando llegaban en momentos de desesperación tras días sin verse o, peor aún, tras haber estado a punto de morir… Otra vez. Entonces la fineza desaparecía porque lo único que importaba era ser consciente de que estaban los dos vivos, y tenía que demostrarle por medio de un simple beso que seguía necesitándole como el respirar.

Pero esos besos tan agresivos, realmente eran los menos.  
La mayoría de las veces, cuando Derek le besaba, lo hacía muy despacio, con simples caricias de labios que no sólo besaban sus labios, sino también su garganta, cuello y mejillas. Eran besos delicados e inocentes que se podían prolongar durante horas, y que era la mejor manera que Derek tenía para explicarle a Stiles, sin decir una sola palabra, lo mucho que le quería.

Pero en esta ocasión, no estaba siendo de ninguno de los dos tipos.  
Porque Derek le estaba besando de un modo casi calculado, buscando los ángulos idóneos de inclinación para apretar los labios, intentando que el resultado fuera perfecto. Y no es que no estuviera mal, ni mucho menos. Porque seguían siendo los labios de Derek, y seguía siendo su pecho musculoso el que sentía pegado al suyo.  
Pero Stiles tenía claro que en ese momento Derek no le estaba besando para recordarle lo mucho que le quería, o lo mucho que dolía cuando le veía sufrir.  
Era como si… Oh, Dios mío. Era como si Derek estuviera besándole para la cámara. Para que todos los demás le vieran, disfrutaran del espectáculo, y no les cupiera duda de que hacían eso todos los días. Para que supieran que Stiles era suyo, y que él era de Stiles.

Cuando Derek se apartó de los labios del chico, sonrió al descubrir el rostro sonrojado de Stiles. Siempre acababa así cuando el beso se prolongaba por minutos, y en el fondo adoraba saber que le dejaba sin respiración. Literalmente.  
Sin decir nada, y no haciendo caso a las miradas del resto de estudiantes pese a saber muy bien que estaban allí, se puso las gafas de sol y cogió la mochila de Stiles con una mano. Posó la otra sobre los hombros del chico, y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida. Stiles no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, las piernas aún un poco temblorosas.  
\- Dame las llaves de tu jeep – comentó sin parar de andar, no importándole que Stiles tardara más de la cuenta en sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta, de lo mucho que le temblaban los dedos. Una vez las tuvo en la mano, paró en el acto y miró a su izquierda. Justo donde Scott, Isaac y Allison, les contemplaban con expresión boquiabierta, mientras que Erica parecía bastante complacida por el espectáculo. Fue a ella a quien lanzó las llaves – Lleva el jeep a su casa – dijo Derek de tal manera que parecía una petición, si bien la Beta sabía muy bien que era una orden – Stiles se viene conmigo.

Y Stiles, realmente, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Miró de reojo a Derek, intentando averiguar de una vez por todas si era él y no su gemelo idéntico.  
Mientras el Alfa reanudó la marcha hacia la salida, Stiles se giró hacia sus amigos para intentar preguntarles qué estaba ocurriendo… Para encontrarse con que Isaac y Scott le estaban dando dinero a Erica con evidente enfado, mientras que ella le guiñaba el ojo en gesto provocativo.  
A su alrededor, el resto de estudiantes no les quitaban el ojo de encima y comenzaban a susurrar con descaro, oyéndose cada dos por tres su nombre y el de Derek.  
\- Crees que ya les ha quedado claro – musitó el hombre en voz baja para que sólo él le oyera.  
Y Stiles iba a decirle que sí. Que si con aquel numerito no sabía ya medio pueblo que Derek y él estaban juntos, es que estaban en el pueblo más estúpido del mundo… Pero entonces se encontró con que, realmente, daba lo mismo si lo sabían o no.

Porque ahora sólo le importaba que Derek había hecho todo aquello por él. Que se había levantado prontísimo (solía levantarse sobre las tres de la tarde como pronto), sólo para ir a buscarle al instituto, hacer aquella entrada de película, y besarle delante de una decena de desconocidos; cuando en el fondo era de los que pensaba que aquellas muestras de afecto debían ser exclusivas de los dos, sin nadie más delante.  
Pero había roto aquella regla sólo por _él_. Ni siquiera para que los demás lo supieran. Sino para que supiera que haría lo que fuera por él.  
Y Stiles sintió que iba a estallar de alegría.

Llevó un brazo a la cintura de Derek, pegándose todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo sin dejar de andar, y no le cupo duda de que su novio era mejor que Superman. Y si eso le convertía a él en Clark Kent o en Lois Lane, en el fondo daba lo mismo. Porque por mucho que la gente creyera que Clark Kent era un pardillo, o que Lois Lane era estúpida por salir con Clark Kent, ellos serían siempre los últimos en reír.

Y no había duda de que Stiles reiría de camino a la casa de Derek, subido a su Camaro. Que lo haría mientras Derek le subiera en volandas hasta su dormitorio y le quitara la ropa, ansioso por hacerle suyo. Y cuando su Superman particular se hubiera quitado la ropa y se tumbara sobre él, no le importaría que su risa muriera para convertirse en gemidos de placer.


End file.
